Shawn's little big girl
by ciny15
Summary: Shawn's Daughter Rachael is growing up how will he take it I don't own Sorry I suck big time at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Its was Friday evening Cheyenne and Cameron were telling they mom Rebecca about their day the Door opened there was Shawn, Paul aka triple h, and Mark aka the Undertaker the kids jumped up and ran it their dad "Hey kids" he picked them up the kids hugged Paul and Mark Rebecca gave Shawn a big hug and kiss after all the hello's and hugs Rachael walked down the stairs in a beautiful blue dress that brought out her light blue eyes Shawn looked up "Oh my god that can't be my baby girl way to grown up and beautiful"

"Thank you Daddy" Rachael said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek Paul and Mark's mouths were opened looking at her she looked over at them and spun "What do ya think guys"

"Wow" is all Mark said

"Damn babygirl, Shawn I don't think your the only heart breaker anymore"Paul said Rachael smiled and hugged them "Ya'll think Chris will like it"Rach asked

"Honey he'll love it you look so much like a woman" Rebecca said with tears coming down

"Oh mom don't cry I promise I'm still going to be yours and daddy's little girl for a long time"Shawn smiled at that the girls walked to get earrings the door bell rang Shawn got it there was a scared looking young man standing there "Come on Chris right?"

"Yes Sir thank you sir"

"Oh come on sir makes me feel old Shawn is fine"

"But dad you are old"Cameron said then said "You better be good to my sister or I'll beat your As...butt"the guys all laughed but Chris Rachael and Rebecca walked in "WOW Ray you looked breath taking"Chris said Rachael reddened "Thanks you look great too we better go"Rachael kissed her parents, sister,and brother "Don't worry sir sorry Shawn I'll take good care of her and have her back by 11" "Thanks and it was nice meeting you" they stared to walk out Mark and Paul yelled "Hey Girl get your ass back her now" Rachael turned and asked "What" they tapped on their cheeks she smiled and kissed them "bye guys" "bye have a great time" they all yelled by 10:58 Rach was home she walked and heard someone outside she ran up to her room and changed and walked outside to fined her Dad, Uncle Paul, and Uncle Mark "Hey guys" "Hey sweetie how was the dance?"Shawn asked taking a drink of his beer

"It was good we had fun"

"Not to much fun right?"Paul asked

"No Uncle Paulie not that way"

"What have I told you about calling my Paulie young lady?"

"Don't remember sorry"Rachael said siting next to Shawn and laying her head on him Shawn looked down and smiled putting his arm around her "I've missed you laying on my honey"

"Me too daddy are we having a party tomorrow?"

"Yea we are lot of the stars are comin over we need to go shopping tomorrow you want to come?"

"Sure sounds fun what time?"

"Early like 9:00am"

"Okay will do you know if mom's still up?"

"Yeah she's up in the bedroom"

"Kay will I'm going to talk to her then go to bed"

"Okay night babe"

"Oh Daddy can I go to the show Monday please?" she looked at him with those big blue eyes

"Will talk about it tomorrow okay?"

"Okay night guys"she ran and kissed them and walked in

"Night" they all yelled at her

The next day

8:00 am Shawn walked in his daughter's room to see her cuddling a DX bear watching her for a few more minutes he sighed and touched her shoulder "Honey time to get up" she rolled over "Good mornin Daddy"

"Good mornin sweets take a shower and get ready please"

"Okay be down soon"Giving her a kiss he walked out she hopped up and take a shower and got dressed in tight jeans with a hbk belt and a dx tank top with black flip flops and did her make up she walked down and the living room "Morning everyone" "Morning"Everyone said "You look nice too day Rach"her mom said

"Thanks Mom"

"You ready to go now dx girl" Mark said

"Yeah lets go" giving her mom a kiss she walked out and got in the car Paul sat in the back with her leaving Mark and Shawn up front Rachael was texting her friends telling them about the party Paul looked at her and tried to take her phone "Get your hands off"she slapped his hand away he slapped her arm she slapped back  
"Don't make me stop this car and go back there children"Shawn said in his best father voice trying not to laugh "She started it"Paul said "Did not"

"did too"

"Did not"

"Did"

"Not"

"Did"

"Not"

"KIDS STOP IT RIGHT NOW"Mark yelled

"God I'd hate to be your daughter Uncle Mark"Rachael said her Shawn and Paul started laughing

"What did you say you little brat" Mark said laughing a little himself

"Oh nothing nothing at all"

"You in big trouble now little girl just wait till we stop"Mark said

"Oh I'm so scared"

"You will be"They stopped and all got out Rachael walk up to her dad he grabbed her hand and started walking Mark walked behind Rachael and swatted her butt hard "Ouch what the heck"Shawn and Paul started laughing harder "Daddy he hit me" Rachael cryed "Thats not my fault you started it Darlin"

"No fair"they got all the food and stopped for breakfast

Let me know what you guys think Review

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in the house and put things away "So dad about me going to the show Monday what do you think please daddy please?"

"I talked to your mother about it last night how about coming on the road with me for the summer?"

"No way your joking right"she said happily Shawn shook his head no

"YAY" Rachael yelled and jumped up and down

"Are you happy or somethin hon"Shawn said watching his Daughter

"Oh daddy I've wanted to go with you guys for so long"She said giving him a big hug and kiss

"Anything it make you happy baby girl"People started showing up to the party a few of Rachael's friends and Cheyenne and Cameron's friends from school and some wrestlers Jeff, Matt Hardy, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Ric Flair, Lita, Chyna, Trish, The Rock, and Glen aka Kane every one was outside Rachael walked in to get drinks Chyna Trish and Lita got up it help "So I head some one had a date late night how had it go girl?"Trish asked looking at Rachael "Will we when it a school dance then got something to eat then came home"

"Did you kiss him?"Chyna asked

"I little peck on the lips don't tell dad he'll kill me"

"Don't worry girl we'll not say anything so you really like this guy huh?"Lita said

"Yeah his really sweet and so hot" all the girls hugged her"Oh yeah dad is letting me go on the road with him for the summer"

"NO WAY"Trish and Lita yelled "Oh my I think my ears are bleeding what are you girls doing brewing the beer or something"Taker asked walking in

"Shut it Taker"Rachael said Taker walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck "Watch the tone little girl"

"I'm not scared dead man"Rachael said her face all strict Taker started laughing she looked so cute he put her down "You need to start being nice young lady or I'll take you over my knee"with that said he tapped her butt they all walked out Rachael handed Shawn a beer "Daddy tell you dirty friend over there to stop touching my butt"Rachael said Taker started laughing again "If your nice too me I might just stop"Taker said

"Whatever I'm always nice"Rachael said walking off talking to her friends "Your dad is taking you on the road no way thats so cool think of all the hot guys your going to meet"

"Yea I know I think I'm going to tell dad"

"Really its about time"

"Yeah I know lets get back to the party"Rachael said the girls walked arm and arm

"Hey kid I just heard your going on the road with us"

"Yea Uncle Ric how cool huh"She said hugging him "Dad when do we leave?"

"Tuesday mornin dear come over here and help me please"

"Ok"she grabbed some food and put it on the table "I have a idea"Shawn said

"Will I guess there is a first time for everything"Paul said

"Very funny big nose NOW like I was saying how about if Rachael's friends stay the night in the guesses house and we move Mark and Paul in the main house?"

"Sounds good to me as long as you guys don't mind"Rebecca said

"No its all good"Paul said

"As long as I get Rachael's room"Mark said looking at Rachael

"Thats fine as long as you don't touch my stuff"Rachael said her and the girls ran in the house to get a few things "Help me pack girls please?"

"Ok"Liza said

"Why not"Ashley said

"Lets watch a movie tonight can I look at what ya got?"samantha asked

"Yeah what do ya'll think of this"Rachael held up a belly shirt and hbk pants

"I think if your dad seen you in that you would be killed"Liza said

"Yeah your right the shirt has got to go" she packed tank tops, shorts, pants, and other summer shirts and a few dresses, shoes, and make up"There that should do it thanks girls now lets go have fun"she said putting the bags at the foot of the bed

I'll try in get more up soon REVIEW

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Lita, Matt, Jeff, Sam, Ashley, Liza, Rachael Cheyenne, and Cameron where all outside swimming and talking it was about 12:00am Shawn Paul and Mark walked outside "Cam Cherrie time for bed"

"Oh came on dad I'm not a baby I'm 12 now"Cameron said

"And I'm 8" Chey said

"I know how old you guys are but this is your sister's night let her have fun with her friends ok"

"Hey guys how about tomorrow night we go rent some movies and games and stay up all night deal?"Rachael asked

"DEAL"they both yelled and hopped out of the pool "I'm going to tuck them in"Shawn said Rachael jumped out and ran to Shawn "I love you daddy and thank you for letting the Hardys and Lita stay the night"  
"Your welcome and remember girls sleep in one room boys the other"

"I know I know"Rachael walked over to Mark and Paul and shook her head hard getting them all wet

"Oh you little damn brat"Paul and Mark said running after her she jumped in the pool and stick her tongue out at them they all swam for a little bit then got out and dressed the girls turned on some music and stared dancing Jeff watched Rachael 'Wow she has grown up and Shawn would beat her ass if he saw her dance like this lol' "Rach want to dance?" Jeff asked sweetly

"Sure"Rachael said they danced not to close but still touching after a few more song they sat down to watch a movie after the movie Sam Liza Ashley and Rach got up"Lets go"Rachael said Matt turned to them "What are you girls doing?"

"Nothing"They all said a little bit fast

"Girls don't don't anything bad"

"Got it don't worry"They walked out with in 10 minutes they walked back in and busted out laughing

"Ok little girls you all sit down and tell me what you did" Matt said sounding like a father

"Matt chill we only tped Marks bike"

"YOU WHAT do you have a death wish"Jeff said hold in his laughter a minute later the door opened and Mark grabbed Rachael and walked out with Rach over his shoulder "Mark please I'm sorry"

"Nope"with that Taker threw her in the pool she came up "What happened"Shawn asked walking outside

"Your daughter tped my bike"

"Rachael" Shawn couldn't help himself from laughing "Babe your lucky Mark didn't kill you did you guys stay up all night"

"Yea what time is it"

"Its 7:30 go dry off and clean off Mark's bike"

"Yes daddy"Rachael said stick her tonuge out at Mark

Monday afternoon

"You guys ready to go"Rebecca asked

"Yeah" Every one said

They got to the arena and were sitting watching Shawn and Paul wrestle in the ring

"Rach honey is everything all right"Rebecca asked

"Why do you ask that"Rachael asked a little pissed sounding

"Babe you can tell me anything you know that right"

"Can we talk alone?" Rachael asked with tears in her eyes

"Sure" Rebecca grabbed her hand and they walk to a few rows away and sat "Ok honey whats up"Rebecca asked still holding her hand

"Debra called me today"Rachael said looking down

"Your mother called you? what did she say?"

"She said she wants me to stay with her this summer I told her I was going with dad and she got mad at me and started yelling"

"Oh honey is that why your sad?"

"No I might have yelled back and said somethings"

"Ok like what"

"I might have called her a bitch and told her to stay the f out of my life"

Rebecca started giggling "Babe its all going to be Ok"Rachael started crying "Honey whats wrong now?"

"Dad's going to be mad when he finds out" "Oh Rach no here come with me" they got up and started walking before Rachael knew it she was all must to the ring and stopped "No no mom please not now"Rachael cryed

"Hey whats wrong?"Shawn asked getting out of the ring walking to his girls

"Deb called Rach and will Rach called her a name and thinks your going to be mad about it"Rebecca said

"Oh Doll face I'm not mad I lived with her for a while I know how she can be. What set you off?"

"She got mad cause I'm staying with you and not stay with her for the summer I'm sorry daddy"

"No no darin I'm not mad don't say you sorry ok"

"Ok I love you so much daddy"

"I love you too"the night went great after that Shawn won his match with the Rock and Rachael was in a good mood again

Tuesday Morning

"Rachael Marie Hickenbottom get your ass up or your not going"Shawn yelled

"Dad its 4:30am"

"I don't care get up we need to go"Shawn said pulling the covers off her

"Ok ok I'm up can I take a shower?"

"yea be fast"

15 Minutes later Rachael had her bags and was ready to go"Good mornin everyone you all ready to go?"

"Yeah baby we are"giving everyone a kiss goodbye Rachael and Shawn was ready saying good bye they were on the plain in a hour after many hours later they got to Rochester New York they stopped at the hotel and dropped they things off "Rach we're going go to get somethin to eat so if you want to change do it now you got 10 minutes"

"Ok dad be right out she grabbed her bag and ran in to the bathroom and come out 8 minutes later in a pair of jeans and a white off the shoulder top with 1/2 inch black heels "Wow you like really nice sweetie"

"Thank you dad ready to go"

"Yep ready lets go"Shawn walked putting his arm around his little girl they walked in a diner and meet up with Hunter, Jeff, Matt, and some new guy Rachael did not know "Hey guys"Rachael said "Rach babe this is randy his new Randy this is Rachael Shawn's daughter"Randy and Rachael shook hands Randy kissed her hand they smiled at each other for a few minutes they all talked and joked 'Oh my god Randy's eye I can help but to stare at them' Rachael thought to herself 'wow I can't stop looking at Shawn's daughter she so petty and funny and so petty did I say petty yet?'Randy thought "So are you going on the road with us Ray? is it ok if I call you Ray?"

"Yeah its fine and yes I'm staying with you guys for the summer"she said smiling they finished lunch

"I hope to see you soon Ray"

"Yea see ya around Randy"

REVIEW TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey you sure you'll be fine?" Shawn asked putting on his shoes

Rachael sighed "For the last time yes I'll be fine I'm a big girl now dad go have fun"

"Ok rent some movies or whatever, you want me to call in a pizza for you?"

"Dad I'm fine I can call my own pizza ok dad please just go and have fun don't worry ok"

"Ok I'll try give me a call if ya need any thing"

"Will do I love you daddy"

"I love you too sweetness"Hunter knocked then walked in "You ready Shawn?"

"Yeah ready"He turned to Rachael"Give daddy so sugar"Rachael smiled and kissed his cheek then did the same to hunter "Now Uncle H don't get daddy to drunk or your roomin with him"

"Ok have fun no boys young lady" Hunter said pointing to her

"OH what no fun"Rachael said pouting

"Oh look what you did Hunter you big jerk you made my baby sad come to daddy honey"Rachael walked over to Shawn And gave him a big hug he kiss her head"all better?"

"All better and I promise no boys"

"Good girl I won't stay out to late love you"

"Love you guys" as soon as they walked out Rachael turn on some music with in 15 minutes her cell phone rang "Hello"

"Hi honey how are you doing?"

"What do you want Debra I don't have time for your bullsh**"

"Watch you language young lady I'm your mother...."Rachael cut her off

"My mother no no Rebecca is my mother now what you did to me is unforgettable I hate you stop calling me"With the she hung up and started crying after a few minutes she got up and called her best friend Liza they talked for 1 hour then see watched some tv then went to sleep

The next morning

Shawn, Hunter, and Randy were talking Shawn and Hunter went to go get coffee Randy stayed Rachael was still asleep she started toss and turn and talk in her sleep Randy couldn't make out what she was saying she started yell things like 'no stop and please don't' Randy ran off to her and wake her up Ray Ray wake up your havin a bad dream"She woke up and started crying Randy held her tight "Its ok Rach I'm here don't worry it was only a dream" She buried her face in his chest Shawn, Hunter,and Mark walked in "Hey whats going on"Shawn asked

"Rachael was having a bad dream" Shawn walked off to her and picked her up putting her on his knee "Was it that dream baby?" she nodded yes "Oh honey I'm sorry but your save on I got you a hot cocoa" she smiled and gave him a kiss then got up and grabbed her drink and walked in the bathroom and took a shower walking out in 20 minutes "Honey you feel better"Shawn asked

"Yea are you still going shopping?"Rachael asking with hopeful eyes

"Oh honey I'm sorry I can't I'm sorry"

"Oh its cool dad"

"I'll take you"Randy said Shawn turned to him "Randy she a teenager"

"I know so"

"Teenager shopping don't mix"

"I have a teenage sister and take her shopping all the time its fine I'll like to take her"

"If your sure"Shawn said

"Thanks Randy thats really sweet of you"

"You ready to go?"

"Yea bye guys"She ran and kissed the guys goodbye

Randy and Rachael shopped and talked a lot "I like it"Randy said as Rachael walk out the dressing room

"Really did you think dad will like it?"

"Yea Its cute but not sexy"

"Good"

"You want to get some thing to eat?"

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"Applebee's ok?"

"Yea sounds good" they sat and ate and talked Randy took her to the park they sat on the swings and talk "Randy I'm sorry about this morning"

"Its ok if you don't mind me asking what were you dreaming about?"

"My mom you see I lived with her for 8 years before meeting my dad"

"Wait you didn't know your dad till you were 8?"

"Right my mom is a bitch but back to the dream my mom was beating me and letting him boyfriends beat and rape me again"

"You were raped?"

"Yeah for 2 years I was six years old when it started I never told dad about the rapes some please don't say anything"

"Why did you not tell him?"

"Cause I was scared he would not believe me"she said looking down a few tears fall

"Honey why would he not believe you?"Randy said grabbing her hand

"I didn't know I was young and stupid"

"I think you should tell him"

"You maybe right but what if he gets mad?"

"He will not get mad I promise come on lets go"

"Ok"

"Can I ask you something?"Randy asked

"Sure"

"Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know for some reason I trust you"She said smiling up at him he smiled back and lead down and kissed her he pulled back fast "I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"Don't be I liked it you better get going"

"Yea your right" they got back to the hotel Shawn was sitting on the couch "Damn you guys were gone I all time"

"Yeah sorry about that Shawn we got talking and lose track of time"Randy said

"Its ok Randy did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah thanks Randy"

"No prob I had a great time I'll see you guys later"Randy said and leaned down "Tell you dad and call me after ok?"

"OK bye Randy"

"Thanks Randy for taking her shopping"

"No problem Shawn anytime see you guys later"

"Bye" Rachael and Shawn said

"Daddy can we talk?"

"Sure what about?"

"First promise you will not yell or get mad at me"

"I don't think I'm going to like this"

"No your not but yes or no"

"Ok I promise I'll not get mad and yell at you ok"

"Ok you know how when I was 8 and came to live with you and mom will I am have left out a few things"

"Like what?"Shawn said sounding worried

"Will you know mom beat me and so did her boyfriends will her boyfriends also raped me"Rachael said looking in her fathers eyes he jumped up

"THEY WHAT RAPED YOU WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME RACHAEL"Shawn yelled

"You promised not to yell and to answer you I was scared I'm sorry daddy I should have told you a long time ago daddy please don't be mad at me"Rachael cried

"Rach baby doll I'm not mad at you I'm a bit hurt but not mad ok I'm sorry I yelled forgive me?"Shawn said wrapping his arm around her she sat on his lap "I love you daddy"She said then fell asleep

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachael's POV**

Last night I told my Dad everything that happened to me his still mad and a little hurt I can tell by the look on his face I feel so bad my dad told Mark, Matt, Jeff, and Hunter yea that was not good them started yelling at me like"Why did you not say anything" and "What the hell is wrong with you" I have my head in my hands my dad is not stopping them I have had enough and grab my Ipod and walk out I can hear them yelling at me to come back I turn my Ipod on and start running I can hear Jeff and Matt try to catch up with me I lose them I few minutes later God do I need a smoke I think to myself I see a little store and walk in grab a water and ask for smokes thank God he did no ask for ID I walk out and start walking again Dam it I forgot a lighter I see a nice looking man and walk up to him "Sir you would not have a lighter would you?"

he turn damn his hot"Yea miss I do here"

"Thanks"I take it and light up then hand it back"I'm Rachael"I put my handed out he took it and shook

"I Mark nice to meet you bad day huh?"

"Nice to meet you too and yea its been a very bad d.." Iget cut off hear someone yell my name for behind

"RACHAEL MARIE HICKENBOTTOM GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW" 'Oh god I know that voice' I do not turn I know its Matt and I'm sure Jeff too I don't move and hear some one walking up to me I feel Jeff grab my arm and turn me around I look at his face he grabs the cigarette and steps on it 'oh yea his pissed' next thing I know I'm over his shoulder and feel 4 really very hard swats on my butt "Put me down Jeff"

"No I can't believe you Rach when did you started smoking?"

"Just A few minutes ago before you guys walked up"

"No what he meant Rachael when did you first start smoking?" Matt says

"Oh well Jeff you need to be more clear"

"Answer us Rachael right now"Jeff says I don't say anything and feel 3 more swats

"OW what the hell Jeff put on"

"No I'm taking you to your dad and telling him everything" Jeff says I feel tears rolling down my face

"No Jeff Matt please he'll kill me if he finds out please I'll stop I promise"I beg

"Rachael it for you own good and I'm sure your dad is not going to kill you he might roast you bottom and ground you but thats about it"Matt says as we walk in the hotel

"And you going to stop smoking too its bad for you sis"Jeff says Matt knocks on my dad's room door And before i know it my dad opens it "RACHAEL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOUNG LADY RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT YOU KNOW BETTER THEN THAT" Dad yells as Jeff sits me on his lap and asks "are you going to tell him or me?"

"Tell me what"Dad asks close to yelling again 'oh yea I f*** now' I look down and let a few tears fill I know whats coming Jeff looks at me and sighs "Ok Shawn you daughter was smoking when we found her" I look up at him I know not smart huh?

"get your nose in the corner now"dad says trying not to flip out I look up at him

"The corner really I'm not a little girl any more I'm a woman you can't make me" God I really need to start to think before say things dad grabbed my arm firm not hard and put me in the corner in the bedroom and swats me ow i forgot how much his hand hurts I start cry as i replay the day in my mind

**End of Rachael's POV**

Out in living room

"God what am I going to do with her?" Shawn asked

"I don't know man but I think you should know Rachael was so scared to tell you she said you'd kill her"Jeff said

"Jeff I know what your trying to do I'm not going to beat her I swear I'd never do that she may not want to sit for a few days but I'll not leave a mark on her"Shawn said putting his hands on Jeff shoulders

"I know I sorry Shawn I know you better then that she like a sister to me and I worry"

"Jeff its ok I'm glad you look out for her now I'm going to take care of this see ya later Jeff"

"Bye Shawn tell Rach bye for me please"

"Will do"Shawn said and walked the bedroom and sat on the bed "front and center"Rachael turned and walked over to him slowly "You know the way you acted today was wrong right?"

"I know and I'm sorry dad"

"I know you are"Shawn sighed "lets get this over with"He said tapping his knees

"Daddy please"Rachael said and looked at him with little girl eyes

"Rachael"Shawn said strict she sighed know she lost and laid on his knees closing her eyes waiting for the first swat it came along with 9 more not to hard but still hurt a bit Shawn pulled her up and sat on on his lap and kissed her head "I was easy on you today but if I ever hear about you smoking again young lady I don't care if you 25 I'll take the belt to you got it"

"Yes daddy I so sorry about today"

"I know I know but all's forgiven I thing you need to thank Jeff"

"For finding me?"Rachael asked not sure what for

"No I was going to spank the day light out of you and Jeff changed my mind so you need to thank him"

"Ok dad I'm going to go find him"

"Ok babe your grounded by the way you can only go place with Hunter, Mark, Jeff, Matt, or me thats all n no phone for 2 weeks"

"Ok dad I'm goin to talk to Jeff then be right back love ya daddy"

"Love you too darlin"Rach walked out and head to Jeff and Matt's room and knock Matt open the door and let her in"Jeff Rach is here and wants to talk to ya" Jeff walked out of the bathroom with no shirt on "Let me guess your mad cause I told your dad and here to tell me off"

"Wrong Jeff I'm here to thank you dad told me you talked him out of will you know"

"Really your not mad?"

"No and I'm sorry I was being a bitch too you guys"

"Hey nobody talks about my sister like that"Jeff said then hugged her "Hey what about me I got no love?"Matt said pouting his lip she walked over to him and hugged him "I got to go I'll see you guys later"  
"Bye Baby sis"Both Hardy's yelled

"Bye you guys I love ya"Rachael said running back to her dad's room Rachael and Shawn had dinner and talked then watched a movie and talked some more then went to bed

Hope you guys enjoy my story Thanks for the reviews ^o^

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachael's POV**

This morning I was woke up by Jeff and Matt jumping on my bed I pushed Jeff off then he picked me up and put me in the shower with my clothes on and turned on cold water yea I was and still not happy about that I showered and put on clean dry clothing and dried my hair walked down to the little diner in the hotel Uncle Paul was the first to see me "Hey sleep head your up"

"No really" I said smart ass

"Yea really ya smart ass" Hunter Says I smiled

I look over at Matt who's siting right next to me And slap the back of his head really hard

"Ow you little brat what was that for?"

"For waking me up punk"dad chuckled I gave him a look that could kill

"Damn Darlin if that look could kill your daddy would be dead"Mark says I stuck out me tongue out at him I know its childish but I don't care

"So whats the plain for today?"I ask

"Will we're going training if you want to come we can teach you so moves" Dad says my face lights up

"No way really"

"Yes way"Jeff says

"Yes honey I was thinking it would be fun for you to start learning, whats some moves you want to learn?"Dad asks

"Sweet chin and maybe whisper in the wind"dad smiled then says

"Honey I love that you want to learn sweet chin but whisper is a really hard move maybe in a few months you can learn that one ok?"

"Come on dad please"

"I said not this time"

"Fine can I learn how to moonsault?"

"we'll see"

"I guess thats all I can ask"

**End of Rachael's POV**

After they ate they ran up to their rooms and changed Rachael was pulling up her hair and a high pony tail 'knock knock knock' "Rachael get you ass out here come on"Shawn yell throw the door

"I'm coming God gave me a minute" she yell backk

"If you're not out here in 5 minutes we're going without you"Shawn warned She opened the door "You ready"She asked sweetly Shawn shook his head "Come on we're late" They walked out in to the hallway were everyone was waiting "Good god guys how long does it take to get ready?"Mark asked

"I told Dad to hurry up"

"What bull crap she is the one doing her hair and makeup"

"Ok you two stop fighting so you can go"Paul said

They got to the gym and start working out Rachael chilled letting them work

"Rach come here"Mark called

"OK" she walked over to him "whats up?"

"You up next we got the ring for a hour so who do you want to start with?"

"I don't know"

"I'll start with her I'm the smallest"Jeff said

"I think we should teacher her how to take a fall first?"Shawn said

"Right front and center Rachael"Hunter snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him she walked over to him he told her how to fall and showed her a few tomes "OK now you try" she did it a few 6 time and got it right every time "Wow Rach very nice....you want to learn some moves now?" Matt said

"Yeah lets do this" Jeff jumped in the ring

"OK first try a clothesline "she do "Great your good"Jeff said have about 10 minutes Jeff said "OK Rachael I'm going to try a clothesline tryin move or revers it ok?"

"Got it bring it little man"

"Babe don't get to cocky"Shawn said laughing at his daughter Jeff ran at her and tried to clothesline her she bent back and come back up at that time Jeff turned around she hit her with sweet chin music he fall back before she kicked he "OH shit damn girl that was cool" Jeff said with big eyes every one was laughing

"That was beautiful Rachael"Shawn said

"Kick ass"Mark said Matt and Hunter were laughing so hard they could not say anything every one did a little with Rach Taker even gave her a last ride it hurt but not that bad after a little while they left and toke showers

"Meet us on here in 15 Rach or we're leaving with out you got it?"Hunter said

"Ok ok don't get your panties in a bunch"She said walk in the bathroom

She got showed and dressed in tore skinny jeans and a pink off the shoulder top with white shoes she walked down and met with Shawn, Mark, Hunter, Jeff, Lita, Matt, and Glen Rachael looked up to see Glen standing there

"Uncle Glenny"she saidto him He picked her up and spun her a little "Hey there Rachy"

"So whats the plain?"Rachael asked

"Want to go and get something to eat"Mark asked everyone nodded they heads

"So Rach I don't get a hug I see how your going to be no shopping with me now"Lita said putting her nose in the air Rach jumped on her back "I love you Amy" Amy laughed "Only cause you want to go shopping"

"No I really do love you and you know that"

"I know I know" Amy giggled and thought 'Rachael acts some much like a woman but still she much litle a kid when Jeff and Matt are around' they got to a Applebees and and sat down Hunter waved over some guys Two she know but one big guy she had no idea who he was but he was cute "Hey Uncle Ric"

Hey Rach how are you doing?"Ric asked

"Good you"

"Good"

"Hiya Randy"Rachael said smiling Randy's face got red

"Hey Ray"

"Rachael this is Dave Batista"Ric Said

"Nice to meet you Mr Batista"

"Nice to meet you too and its Dave or Batista no Mr"

"OK Dave"

"You guys want to join us"Shawn said

"sure"Dave said

Randy sat next to Rachael they all talked Rachael listened to every word Randy said Jeff hated seeing them like that he knows Randy is a player after awhile they all leaved Randy watched Rachael leave "Randy you stay away from her she like a daughter to me I don't want her hurt"Ric said

"What makes you think I like her she's only a little girl"

"That is not how you look at a little girl Randy I know you and I'm just saying be her friend nothing more ok?"

"Ok Ric only friends I got it"

Review

Is there something going on with Rachael and Randy keep reading and find out :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning the use of the F word in this chapter**

**The next day at the show**

Shawn, Rachael, Hunter, Mark, and Glen was dx's dressing room**  
**

"Rach will you go grab me a water please baby?"**  
**

"Yea sure dad anyone else anything?"Glen and Mark asked for coffee and Hunter wanted a water too Rachael walked out mumbling something no one could make it out

"OK Shawn why did you send Rach out of the room"Mark said

**With Rachael**

I got the coffee and reached for the waters at the same time some one else was reaching for the same water "Oh sorry" I said looking up in to the most sexy eyes ever "Not a big deal baby doll here"He handed me the water "Are you new here?"I asked

"Yes somewhat I'm John Cena who are you? A new diva or something you look a lil young"

"No I'm not a diva I Rachael Hickenbottom nice to meet you Mr Cena"He laughed at me

"No Mr Just John or Cena....Hickenbottom isn't that Shawn's real last name?"

"Yea But he hates that name....I'm his daughter"

"Daughter huh? Will what is Shawn's beautiful daughter doing out here all alone?"he said smiling

I got red 'he called me beautiful' "Getting all those lazy asses in dx looker room somethin to drink cause ya'll know they legs and arms are broken" I said rolling my eyes he just laughed again

"Will miss Rachael would you like some help?"

"No its OK I don't want to waste your time"

"Its never a waste of time want I'm with a beautiful woman"He smiled grabbing the coffees

"Thank you John thats really sweet of you"I smile at him we started walking and talking when you got to the room I turned to John "Will thank you for help me"

"Will you know I don't think a thank you is good enough"he said with a cocky grin

"Oh really and what is enough?"

"A kiss on the cheek will do"he said tapping the stop on his cheek I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek at the same time Hunter opened the door "What the hell whats going now here little girl" I jump as so as Hunter spoke "Shut it old man" i said push him out of my way handing him his water John came in with a big cocky grin "What is the smile about Cena you better no have been putting the move on my daughter"Shawn said clearly not happy

"Daddy stop"We handed out the drinks

"Rachael I'm going to leave if you want to hang or talk come find me ok?"

"OK thanks again John"

"Not a prob petty girl"John said winking and walking out

"Petty girl?.. OK start talk young lady"Hunter said folding his arms

"About what?"I said turning my head to one side

"You know what why were we kissing Cena when I open the door?"

"what"everyone said shocked

"I kissed him on the cheek its not like I was tongue fucking him"

"RACHAEL MAIRE HICKENBOTTOM"Shawn yelled

"Sorry dad it just came out"

"Shawn are you going to tell her?..you guys are up soon" Mark asked

"Yes Rach babe come over here please" I walked over to dad

"yes dad?" Dad pulled me on his lap "Honey hunter and I have a match tonight and I was think you could go out with us if you want"

"What happened to I don't want my family out in the ring?"

"Do you want to come or not?"Shawn asked

"I want to come I'm going to get a DX shirt I'll be back soon"I jumped up and ran out the door

TBC

Review


	8. Chapter 8

10 minutes later she walked in wearing a dx tank top and my HBK pants his old style and boots she had her hair in low pig tails and grabbed one of Shawn's cowboy hats Shawn looked up when she walked in and said "Hey cowgirl you can pick a nickname if you like"

"Really what so ya'll think my nick should be?"

everyone shrugged their shoulders

"What about Bubbles"Randy said walking in the room Rachael spun around and asked "Why do you said bubbles?"

"You look like bubbles off the power puff girl with the cute pig tails" Rachael smiled and grabbed her bag and started looking in it and pulled out a jar of bubbles and started dancing around blowing bubbles Randy stared at her and started laughing "Ok Hon time to go put the bubbles down and lets go"Hunter said holding the door for her Rachael put them down and hoped out of the room Dx music came on Triple H and Shawn did they thing Rachael walked with one hand on the hip and one in Shawn's hand Shawn helped her in to the ring and gave Hunter the mic then Shawn started running around he stopped and Hunter asked "Are you done now Shawn?" Shawn smiled and kissed Rachael's cheek then nodded yes "Then Are you Ready....No New York I said ARE YOU REEEAAADDDYYY" then…for the thousands in attendance. For the millions watching at home and for whoever we're fighting llllllet's get ready to SUCK IT!"Hunter then handed Shawn the Mic "and if your not down with that you got two words for ya" Shawn handed Hunter the mic back and grabbed one for himself "Now you all maybe wondering who this very petty young lady is will I'll let Shawn tell you"

"Well This little sweetheart is my older daughter Rachael"Shawn handed Rachael the Mic the fans were cheering

"Hey New York how you doing?"Fans cheered louder "Well I'm really happy to be here with my daddy and uncle...."Edge and Big Show came out before Rachael could finish and they headed to the ring Shawn held the rope for Rachael "Rach if they come at you run in the back and stay out of the match"Shawn said

"We'll try to keep them away from you but listen to Shawn Hon"Hunter said

They started With Shawn and Edge some how later in the match Shawn and Big show was fighting Hunter Rachael started a DX Cheer with her back facing the ring Edge got mad and hit her hat off and grabbed one of her pig tails and pulled her up to the ring she started screaming and yelling for help Edge throw her in the ring and got ready to spear her when Randy Ran out and pushed her out of the way and kicked Edge then Rko and slide out to Rachael "Are you ok?"Randy asked sweetly and started rubbing her head "I'm fine thank you Randy" Randy leaned down to her ready to kiss her Shawn grabbed Rachael and hugged her "Are you ok baby?"

"Yes Daddy I'm fine Thanks to Randy"she Said smiling at Randy

"I'm sorry Hunter and I were not here for you sweetie and Thank you Randy"

"Not a problem Shawn"he smiled back at Rachael

"Dad its ok don't be sorry I shouldn't been standing so close to the ring it was my fault"

"Its no ones fault but Edge's"Hunter said walking over

"Wait shouldn't you guys be fight right now?"Rachael asked looking at Shawn and Hunter

"We win don't you hear the bell"Hunter said looking at Rachael weird she shook her head no and smiled at Randy again Shawn put his arm around Rachael's shoulder then they all walked back to the locker rooms

**TBC**

**Review  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you everyone who Reviews and reads my story I hope you all like this Chapter**_

**Rachael's POV**

'Oh my god was Randy going to kiss me? Damn you dad you couldn't have waited one more minute to come over' I think to myself while we walk it the dressing rooms I look up and see Jeff running to us he grabs me and picks me up "Oh sis are you OK?" "I'm fine Jeff put me down"I say giggling i look behind I see Dave, Mark, Glen, Ric and Matt walking up "Hey guys" they all asked if I was OK "Yes I'm fine don't worry Randy helped me out" I say smiling up at him he smiles back "Will don't worry Rach we're going to puts a lot of hurt on Adam for you"Mark says looking pissed shrug my shoulders "No harm done guys don't waste your time"I say walking in the locker room I hear my phone ringing I answer "Hey babe.....yes I'm fine"I roll me eyes"I know grrr lol.....it sucks but yea ...no way to cool ....go for you....ok I'll talk you to later Bye"I hang up and look at Randy he looks sad

**End of Rachael's Pov**

**Randy's POV**

we walk in the looker room Rachael's phone is ringing God she the pettiest girl I've ever seen I hear her answer her Phone"Hey Babe" She has a boyfriend? damn a few minute later I hear her say "Talk to you later Bye"

"Who was that?" Shawn asks

"Its was Amanda I'm going to take a shower"I watch her walk in the bathroom 'God look at the butt'

"Randy you OK?" Dave ask

"Yea I'm fine just thinking thats all" I say looking at him

"About what?"

'Damn you Dave think fast Randy I say to myself "About what we are going to do about Adam?"Dave nods 'Thank God he believed me' Rachael walks back in wearing cute pink pants and a white Tank top on her hairs all wet pulled back in a pony tail we all head back to the hotel and go to dinner "Rachael I rented Twilight would you like to come watch it with me?"

"Is it OK daddy?"She asks Shawn who nods yes "Thank you daddy Let me go change what room you staying in?"She asks looking so sweet

"How about I come get you?"I say trying to sound like a gentleman

"Sure ok give me like 15 minutes"She says running up to her room

about 12 minutes later I go to the room and knock Shawn opened the door and let me in I walk in to see all the guys sitting on the couch Glen, Mark, Ric, Hunter, Jeff, and Matt "Hey everyone" nobody said hi back "Have a seat Rachael ain't ready yet"Hunter says point to the seat next to Taker and Kane I sit and smile at them "Randy let me just say Rach is still a little girl and when she walks back in here tonight after watching the movie with you she still better be a little girl got me"Shawn says glaring at me I take a deep breath and say "I would never touch Rachael I know she has been hurt before and we're are going to watch the movie as friends only nothing more nothing less Sir"I add the Sir to kiss up a bit right then Rachael walks out in a loss top and sweat pants "Hi Randy"

"Hey Rach you ready to go watch the movie?"

"Yea Randy bye guys Love you daddy"She kissed all the guys goodbye and walked out with me linking her arm with mine after we are out of site.

**TBC in Randy's Room lol**

**Review Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**In Randy's room**

**Rachael's POV  
**We walk in Randy's room "this is nice Randy" Randy smiles at me

"You want a wine cooler?"

"Um that does sound good but what about.."Randy cut me off

"He'll never need to know I promise" I smile and take it from him

we sat down with our drinks and popcorn and started the movie Randy snakes his arm around my shoulder I cuddled in him and watch the movie**  
End of Rachael's Pov**

**4 1/2 Hours later**

**Shawn's POV **

"Where is she Hunter? She should be back by now"I say pacing in the room

"I know Shawn just breath she'll be back..When she does get back I think you need to teach her how to tell time"

"She's going to be grounder for live if she's not back in the next 15 minutes"I say sounding more like a father then ever rubbing my forehed

"Here Shawn have a beer and clam down" Paul handed me the beer

**Back in Randy's room**

**Rachael's Pov**

I'm laying on Randy's chest sleeping when Dad, Uncle Hunter, and Uncle Mark bust in the door dad pulled me away from Randy we both shoot up and looked at the time it was 1:48 I look at Randy really fast the guys turned to him and saw the beer bottles dad said "I'll deal with you tomorrow" then dragged me out to his room and sat me down 'god this is going to be fun I think to myself and put on my puppy face "daddy nothing happened we fall asleep thats it" I say hoping he'll lay off I know he won't but I tried any way

"Its almost 2 in the morning Rachael you have one chance to tell the truth were you drinking?"

I thought of laying but I'm in a lot of trouble and don't want to add laying to that too "Yes sir"

"Paul, Mark, gave us a minute please"Dad said not taking his eyes off me they walked out and dad looked at me I bite my lip and did not look at him

"What am I going to do with you Rachael first smoking and now DRINKING what is wrong with you? Clearly I was to easy on you with the smoking"

"Daddy please don't spank me....."

"Rachael Maire Hickenbottom you know your getting spanked not to night I'm to tried and to pissed to deal with you right now go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow understand?" I nod and sigh

"I'm sorry daddy"

"Save it for tomorrow get some sleep"Dad said laying down

**TBC**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachael's POV**

I woke up to my dad shaking me telling me its time to get up now I pull the covers over my head and mumble "five more minutes" but dad was not having not he pulled the covers off me "Get up now Rachael its your own fault your tired Now get up and take a shower get dress meet us in the diner then we're coming back here and having a talk" 'Oh yea that got the butterflies stirring I nod and get up and get in the shower with in 15 minutes I was in the diner I saw Mark, Glen, Ric, Dave, Hunter, Matt, Jeff, and Dad I walked up and All the guys glared at me but Dave I sighed and walked over and sit next to Dave and Jeff Jeff and Matt got up and told me to come with them I sighed and rolled my eyes and just my luck dad saw "Rach behave yourself" Jeff took my arm which pissed me off I pull it out of his hands which made Matt and Jeff both grab me and pull me out of the diner their pushed me to a wall and hold me there "What guys what? do you want?"

"We want to talk about last night girl what was up with that?"Jeff asked said like he was my father

"Jeff we fell asleep Shit happens"

"shit Happened...shit happened and that's why you where born cause shit happened Rach we don't want you having a baby"Matt said touching my face I look at him and slap his hand away

"What are you saying I'm a slut?" I yell in their face's

"No we know you're not a slut but babe one minute you guys can be just talking and another he could talk you in to bed you never know and Randy is not one to trust"Jeff says softly to my cupping my face in his hand kissing my forehead I sigh and look at them "I'm sorry guys I know I was wrong but I swear we just fell asleep that's all I promise." they nodded and hug me tight we walk back to the table and dad is still glaring at me I'm starting to lost my temper and finely do i glare at him and yell "WHAT" that pissed him off he got close to my face and said in a almost whisper "You get up to the room now and you'd better change you attitude by the time I get up there" I look at him and roll my eyes getting out of my chair I leave the table rudely , but don't really care at the time I go to our room and lay down falling a sleep. I feel some one shaking me awake again I open my eyes to see a very pissed off Daddy I look at him and look away fast he tells me to get out of bed and sit down i do it no point in fighting him at the time. After I sit down dad starts pacing in front of me which I hate he stops in front of me "Like to tell me what you were doing last night?"

"Daddy I swear all that happened was we fall asleep that's all"

"Really so the beers where nothing?...You know how I feel about you drinking young lady we've been over this before have we not?"

"Yes sir" I whisper

"Speak up"

"Yes sir" I said through tears

"How do you think I should handle you huh?"

"I don't know Daddy I'm sorry it was stupid of me to drink and I really am sorry"

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time sweetheart now come on get up" I knew he was going to spank me so I stayed and did not move he grabbed my arm and said "I said get up NOW" dad pull me over his knee like I know he would I start to try and move but a hard swat from my dad stopped me "Rachael stop it...I not going to spank you with anything but my hand your going to get fifty swats pants down do you understand" Fifty...fifty swat jeans down oh my god this is going to hurt I nod saying I understand Dad pulled my jeans down stupid me I was wearing boy shorts. Dad began after 20 I was tearing up after 30 I was sobbing but Dad kept saying its almost over Baby girl when it was over. The last 15 was right on my sit spot on my bare skin I was sobbing hard Dad pulled me up and cuddled me making sure my butt did not touch his leg after cuddling for about 10 minutes I fall asleep dad lied me down on my stomach and kiss my head leaving the room.

**TBC**

**Review**


End file.
